


Accident-PBJ

by hardcoremagicalgirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Coma, F/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoremagicalgirl/pseuds/hardcoremagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accident Gamzee x Fem!Tav. For Homestuck_pwease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident-PBJ

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed I wasn't sure what to do and I got kinda upset writing this but it's fine.

"Oh God, I'm sorry."  
Tav's body was surrounded by blood pouring from their head and gashes from broken glass.  
Gamzee stares dead ahead gripping the steering wheel.  
"God I said was sorry." He thought.  
Sirens blared and people screamed. A woman ran to Tav saying she was a doctor and tried recitating her. The ambulance came and cut Gamzee out of the wreckage. He was relatively unharmed and the EMTs asked him questions.  
"Sir, can you hear me?"  
"Sir?"  
"Have you taken any drugs?"  
Gamzee stared up, at the sky and then at the metal roof of the ambulance.  
"This guy's definitely on something."  
"Sir, please tell us what you have been taking."  
Gamzee was silent as they drew his blood and stuck IVs in him. He blacked out eventually and woke up in the ICU.  
"Where's Tav?"   
The first words out of his mouth when his eyes opened, catching his best friend Karkat out of the corner of his eye.  
"What? Tav? Uh, she's... Here." Karkat said nervously.  
Gamzee sat up in his bed. Needles pulling in his arms and hands.  
"WHERE?"   
"She's in a coma!" Karkat yelled back nervously.  
Gamzee screamed and started reading out the needles.  
"STOP, HOLY FUCK." Karkat screamed. He slammed a red button next to Gamzee's bed. A siren blared and a team of nurses and guards came in and he was forcibly tranquilized.

...

Days past and Gamzee was eventually released, but he didn't leave the hospital. He stayed in Tav's room, sleeping on the couch. She was paralysised from the waist down with servere brain trauma that might never heal. The others visited every once in while, Terezi brought Gamzee's guitar and Tav's 3DS in case she woke up.  
"I brought Diamond, Pearl, Y, Black, and White." Terezi said setting in on the bedside table.  
"I know she wanted ORAS, so me and Vriska are trying to get copies."   
"Thanks sis." Gamzee said.  
"Have you been here the entire time?"  
"Yeah, cafeteria's good. Could use some McDonald's though..."  
Terezi laughed a little.  
"I'll bring in some McNuggets next time."  
"Five packs of twenty and a few Big Macs."  
"I've seen you eat less high."  
"Well, it hasn't been good lately."  
"A hundred nuggets and some Big Macs next Thursday okay?"  
"Thanks."

...

Days past. Weeks past. The McDonald's bags built up and Gamzee caught caught Tav a shiny Floette and most of available Pokémon in the Kalos.  
He played his guitar every once in a while, which Tav responded to by smiling a bit. The doctors said it was a good sign, but it didn't mean everything was going to be fine.  
He strummed it idly. He had gone through most of his repitoire on an unconscious audience.  
"I do anything to see your eyes again, an amber colored honey, closed so tight. Never meant to hurt you, baby I'm so sorry. I'd play any song, I'd stop singing if you told me to. I'm sorry and I'd mean it I'd stop the pills, I'll stop the weed, haven't drank since you fell asleep on me. I'll call your name, about a million times, I know you hate it, you say 'call me Tav', but Tavros, Tavros, Tavros Nitram I love you and please come back to me."  
She smiled.  
...


End file.
